


Team Work

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Injury, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitzsimmons shows once again how well they work together





	Team Work

Fitz was walking through the halls back towards the lab with two mugs of tea in his hands. He was trying to move quickly without spilling the hot liquid. Jemma was stressed so he had thought he’d cheer her up a bit with her favorite tea. She was just on the edge of a new break through to create the perfect bullet for his new weapon.

He saw the door to the lab ahead of him and smiled. But the smile fell when he heard a cracking sound and heard Jemma shriek. “Oh no,” he whispered. He placed the mugs on a nearby table and then rushed hastily into his and Jemma’s lab.

Jemma was holding her hands awkwardly to her stomach, cringing in pain. Her tools were all scattered about and several things near her were blackened.

“Jemma! What happened?” Fitz asked running to her and leaning down to observe her hands, which were badly burned.

“It exploded,” Jemma said hissing in pain as Fitz tenderly took her by the wrists. “I have no idea why. Oh I must’ve done something stupid.”

“Don’t say that,” Fitz scoffed at her. “Come over here and we can run your hands under some cool water.”

The two walked side by side to the large silver sink. Jemma winced when the water began to pour over her injured hands. “Oh Fitz I’m so sorry. I’m not going to be able to help you with your gun. If I can’t use my hands- I don’t know…”

Fitz’s heart sank. He was supposed to be presenting the gun to his superiors in a few days. Only Jemma understood his design and could create what he needed. Then a light bulb went off in his head. “What if you told me what to do?”

“What?”

“Yeah! You could guide me through it.”

“Do you think it could work?”

“You can do anything I’m sure with your help-.”

“Need to do exactly as I say-.”

“We always work well together-.”

“I think we can-.”

They were both smiling now. Fitz then scurried back to Jemma’s table and began setting everything right. “We’ll get your hands bandaged up and then get started.”

It turned out that Fitz’s idea didn’t go as smoothly as planned. Jemma was extremely bossy when it came to her things. It was also hard because this was not Fitz’s area of expertise.

“I’m trying my best here!”

“I know Fitz, and I’m trying to help you!”

Fitz sighed and mumbled under his breath. “Sorry overlord.”

“What?” Jemma snapped.

“Nothing, nothing at all.”

They continued working for hours and hours. Jemma wasn’t as close as Fitz had thought she’d been. So there was more brainstorming and discussions about how best to proceed.

“Come on Jemma,” Fitz said sitting down in a near by chair. “We’re so close. I know we can do this.”

“I’m trying Fitz. I just don’t…” Jemma trailed off as her eyes turned back to the chemicals they had been working with. “Wait. I know what we’ve been getting wrong!”

“What?”

“We’ve been adding too much of chemical A and not enough of B. A is overpowering everything else!”

Fitz leapt up from his chair and rushed over to the vials of chemicals. He did as she instructed and poured the mixture into the bullet casing. Once that was done, Fitz loaded the bullet into the gun. He then rushed over to the lab rats they had in the corner.

He glanced up at Jemma before pointing the gun at one of the rats. “Here goes nothing,” he grinned. He fired the gun and the rat froze in place and then collapsed fully unconscious.

Fitz spun around holding the gun up in victory. “We did it Jemma!”

“Oh my god! It worked!”

Fitz rushed towards Jemma picking her up and spinning around the lab. He could hear her laughter in his ear and grinned broadly. He and Jemma were quite the team. He put her down and they beamed at each other. Yes, they sure were quite the team.


End file.
